


"Sherlock doesn't follow me everywhere..."

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: The New Year's Eve scene, and an alternate ending...





	"Sherlock doesn't follow me everywhere..."

"Sherlock doesn't follow me everywhere..."

"We're not a couple."

"Yes, you are."

"... not gay..."

"Well, I am..."

"Not dead. Let's have dinner."

 

Various thoughts, old and new, followed him as he quickly spun away, the coat flaring behind him. He should have known better, should have known, how did he not know... He didn't remember hailing the cab, but he must have, as he was suddenly back on Baker Street, approaching the door - scratches - they hadn't even tried to see if it was locked, it's never locked. He pushed open the door and closed his eyes, taking in the new scents, three men, cheap cologne, one was a smoker of cigars, another had spilled coffee on his clothing, gun oil... he opened his eyes to see Mrs. Hudson's cleaning bucket overturned. He pocketed the lemon polish, one never knew. Idiots. Messing with the wrong person, the only person besides John - no... not thinking about him right now... he slowly walked up the stairs, running his fingers over where she had struggled, fought against the men who most likely had her in the upstairs flat. Hell, he should have known, he knew they would be back, he shouldn't have left her alone, why didn't Mycroft's people stop them... he felt his blood pressure go through the roof as he pushed open the door and walked inside.

 

"She's alive then... do you think you'll see her again?"

Sherlock heard the bells of the new year begin, and knew what John was asking, felt his eyes on him, waiting, but unwilling to make the first move. You were a soldier, John, you invaded Afghanistan, why is this so - he froze when he realised he had spoken his thoughts out loud, and had taken John's drink from his trembling hand, placing it on the desk, and was just about to kiss him.

"Sorry. I -"

John shook his head and reached up into Sherlock's curls pulling him closer. "No, I am the one who is sorry. I knew, I've known, but I've been afraid, and then when Irene -"

"I don't want Irene, John. I don't want to talk or even think about Irene any longer, John. I don't want to talk about anything right now."

John nodded and Sherlock heard the strong voice break as he asked, "what do you want, Sherlock, tell me?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but managed to reply, "isn't it obvious, John? Everything, John. I want everything with you."

John nodded again before he moved even closer, drawing Sherlock into a breath of a kiss, at first tentative, unsure, then swore under his breath and kissed him until they both pulled away, breathless and stunned. Sherlock caught his breath first, then took John's hand in his and pressed it against his chest. "This, my heart - I know, poets, romantics, they believe that the heart has something to do with love, it's just a muscle John, but for what it's worth, mine belongs to you, has since the day I met you, and that scared me that I knew the moment you walked into that room, I knew, John." 

John felt Sherlock's heart racing under his palm, and he whispered, "I know, Sherlock, me too; and for the record, I want it all, everything, everything with you too."

The bells stopped and Sherlock bit his lip, then kissed John once, before mumbling at his ear, "Happy New Year, John."


End file.
